Gojira57's Monster Hunter Monster Evolution theory
Note: This will be updated everytime I make new info for the next class. Hello fellow hunters, it is me! Gojira57! Today, I will be making a series of theories based on the evolution of Monster hunter creatures! So without further ado, lets begin! Temnocerans MH's own version of Spiders, how wonderful. So far there is only two individuals, Nercylla and it's subspecies. But there is one detail one may miss when theorizing on its ancestor. Nerscylla has 3 sets of legs, including the barbed Cheliceraes. Normal Arachnids usually have 4 pairs of limbs, suggesting that Nerscylla is not a true spider at all, but rather, it is decended from a group of insects similar to Neopterans. During it's evolution, Nerscylla may have been an insect that evolved spider like qualities, including the eight eyes and web producing trait. The fact that it has a stinger suggests that it could have been a descended from ants or bees, but its more likely that it evolved this trait seperately. The Extendable jaws are what makes this class very unique, however, as most monsters of Arthropod like classes don't have this feature. Another theory is that it is indeed a relative of the Spiders that lost a set of legs during evolution, in favor of three sets of stronger legs. This would justify the fact that it has eight eyes like true spiders, and web producing traits. I like this theory better. Note, however, that Nerscylla does not replace spiders, as there are still true spiders in the world, the Nerscylla just takes the role of a bigger version of the arachnids mentioned. Amphibians The Amphibians in Val Habar region are frog like, even Zamtrios looks the part, so I can only assume that they are decended from frogs. However, the features that they have is what sets them apart. I split the two monsters of this class into two genus of note. Ferrummaxilla The name means "Iron Jaw", in latin, Which relates to how "Tetsu" in Tetsucabra (Ferrummaxilla Daemon), means "Iron", and Maxilla references the Strong jaws of Tetsucabra. This Genus is most related to true frogs, although I would like to say that, like Zamtrios, it is rather primitive compared to true frogs, due to the presence of a tail. Squalusrana The name means "Shark Frog", Which relates to how Zamtrios (Squalusrana Arcticus) resembles a shark and a frog mixed together. This species is what I would call a Extremophille of the Amphibians, due to both species (including the one in the old desert, Squalusrana Heremus), living in rather unusual and hostile areas for any Amphibian, namely the Artic region and Deserts respectively. This genus, like the Tesucabra, is rather primitive, in the sense that it still has a tail, unlike most frogs, but in another sense, it is actually very advanced, due to the genus' adaptability to hostile enviroments. Carrapaceons The Carrapaceons are well known for it's crab like members, such as Hermitaur and Ceanitaur, but it also has Akura Vashimu and Akura Jebia, which look more like scorpions. As far as I can tell, The Carrapaceons are probally decended from crabs, like the hermit crab, and some of them may have branched off from the main line into a more scorpion like form during their evolution. Do not think for a minute that they replace Crustaceans and scorpions though, since they are still around. Neopterons Neopterons are decended from insects, but I think they are specifically decended from beetles, and split into two groups, those that look like ants and bees, such as Altaroth and Bnahabra, and those that look like beetles, such as Seltas (in the sense that the females retain their thick shells) and even Hornetaur. This group split even further into a pill bug like form, which includes Konchu. Herbivores Now this is more or less of a Wastebucket Taxon, since not all "Herbivores" are related to each other. As far as Aptonoth, Apceros, Epioth, Rhenoplos and Slagtoth, They were probally decended from dinosaurs, more specifically, herbivorous groups like the Sauropods, Hadrosaurs, Ceratopsians, etc. Kelbi, mosswine, Anteka, Erupe, Borrukuru, and Popo? Best guess is that they were decended from mammals we are familiar with. (for example, Deer could be the Kelbi's ancestors). But they are probally best classified as Fanged Beasts. Wyverns Now we get onto the big guys! Wyverns are probally the most diverse of the creatures in Monster Hunter. They are not decended from dinosaurs, but are related to them. When the dinosaurs were around, they were probally small, and insignificant creatures, similar to mammals. But when the Theropod dinosaurs started to decline in diversity and the Pterasaurs gone extinct, (not because of a mass extinction caused by a meteor), the Wyverns, as a species, took the opportunity to diversify. Most got bigger, although most retained their wings. The Snake wyverns (remobra notwistanding), Raptorial Bird wyverns and Brute Wyverns on the other hand, lost their wings altogether. Tigrex/Pseudowyverns Ah, the great old Tigrex! According to in game info, it is said to be "primitive", so I am going to say that it is a decendent of The Ancestors of Wyverns that split off from the other wyvern groups, and some of them gave rise to the Pseudo wyverns like Nargacuga and Pariapuria. True Wyverns The True Wyverns are what we call the wyverns that walk on two legs and have wings. Rathalos is a classic example of such a group. They split off from the Pseudowyvern group. Seregios Seregios is somewhat of an enigma for me, since I can't seem to place them in either True Wyverns or Pseudowyverns, since they share features of both. They could be classed in Pseudowyverns since they stand on 4 legs at times (including wings), but they mostly stand on 2 legs and behave, movement wise, similarly to True wyverns. Cave Wyverns Cave wyverns include Gigginox, Khezu, and their respective subspecies. They don't really belong in either true or Pseudo wyvern groups, so I would say that they are their own class. They just simply branched off from the main Wyvern group. Fanged Wyverns Coming soon.... Piscine Wyverns Coming soon.... Leviathans Coming soon.... Elder Dragons Coming soon.... Category:Blog posts Category:Gojira57